Alliance of the Enemies
| setting=Bio-Land| date=900 AGC| pre=Prehistory of Henkka and Tapio| next=Return of the Enemies}} Alliance of the Enemies is a fiction set in the HT Adventures. Fiction Inwirn had moved to Bio-Land with Dumpa, as she had heard that Tapio now lived there, and built a house of her own, using Dumpa’s strength. Dumpa couldn't think well after the accident with the Brainsucker Machine. s]] Inwirn was shopping with Dumpa when they suddenly bumped into another shopping Matoran, Alex, and his bodyguard, Juho. They started arguing, but soon realized that their enemies, Tapio and Henkka, were good friends and living together. This was a good opportunity, and they made an alliance. Inwirn then designed evil little robots, the Griddlers, to be her pawns, while Alex agreed to use his Minion Dogs to defeat Henkka and Tapio. Henkka and Tapio's home was attacked by Griddlers, and they and Aino were forced to escape. After they got to safety, they discussed what had happened when they found a lone Minion Dog investigating. Henkka, Tapio and Aino hid and after the dog had gone, Henkka told them that it was Alex's. They started a journey towards Alex's Fortress. Henkka also called Iruini and his pet crab, Pewka, to help them. Alex was nervous, having heard that two Matoran, a Toa, and an Ussal crab had started to travel towards his hiding place. He decided to get some more help. He hired Dark Hunters to guard the fortress, Kidhiki and Nekka, who were named after the deceased Dark Hunters Nidhiki and Krekka. Meanwhile, in her own home, Inwirn planned to betray Alex. She also needed a bigger place to stay because of the Griddlers, so she called Alex, who agreed to let her and Dumpa live with him. ]] Many adventures occurred while the three Matoran and the Toa, along with Pewka, tried to get to Alex's fortress. During one battle with Kidhiki and Nekka, Iruini and Aino were almost blown up by Kidhiki's Nova Blast. In fact, they flew to the Tohunga Mountains. Aino awoke later, only to find herself in the hut of a blue Matoran with claws named Matoran Hordika. She explained to Aino that she had saved her. The two Matoran went searching for Iruini and found him, badly injured. He was healed, although he was still in very bad shape, and headed towards Alex's fortress, which Matoran Hordika knew well. The two Matoran and Iruini met up with Tapio, Henkka and Pewka. They shared each other's tales and went to the gates of the fortress only to watch as an army of Minion Dogs and Griddlers was released. Iruini, Pewka and Matoran Hordika started to battle them while Aino, Tapio and Henkka broke in through a window. They came straight into the room to find Inwirn and Alex. Inwirn ran out of the room and locked the door, betraying Alex and trapping him in the room. He started battling with the three Matoran and managed to drop Aino into an Energized Protodermis pool below them. Tapio thought that she was dead, but instead, Aino came up again as a Toa. She knocked Alex aside, broke the locked door, and she and Tapio went to find Inwirn while Alex and Henkka battled. Aino]] Aino was confronted by Kidhiki and Nekka and defeated them both. Meanwhile, Tapio caught Inwirn, who had Juho and Dumpa with her. Juho and Dumpa helped Inwirn, but then Aino and Nekka fell on them. The whole group, Aino, Nekka, Inwirn, Tapio, Juho and Dumpa fell to the Energized Protodermis below. After a short silence, they came up as the fusion Ketawnki. The fusion defeated the army of Minion Dogs and Griddlers. They escaped, but Ketawnki was defused, because the power they had used was limited, and the fusion didn't have any more power to stay together. Everyone who was in the fusion, however, stayed with some more power than they had had before, an aftereffect of the protodermis. Tapio, Inwirn, and Juho became Toa, and Aino became a Toa Nuva. Dumpa became a more powerful Toa and was less stupid, and Nekka became a more powerful Dark Hunter. Inwirn then fled with Juho, Dumpa and Nekka. Meanwhile, Alex and Henkka had almost defeated each other. They had fought so hard that both had been wounded and were on the verge of dying. Tapio came into the room and saved Henkka, while Alex was left behind. A few minutes later, a monster named, The Claw saved Alex, giving him a robotic suit with great power. Category:HT Adventures Category:Stories